Tragedy
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Mitchie's mom has cancer and has three months to live, so she goes with Mitchie to Camp Rock, and persuades her to lie. Mitchie, becomes friends with Caitlyn and Connect 3, but the Tess discovers her lie, but she only hears part of the story... Don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_"You lied to us," said Shane.  
"Please let me explain," I said.  
"What so you can lie again," said Tess smirking.  
"Tess you only found out half the story," said Caitlyn,  
"You knew," said Nate angrily.  
"It wasn't my secret to tell," she said._

"Who cares why she did it," said Tess. "She lied and betrayed our trust,"  
"No, please," I said.  
"Save it," said Shane. "I can't believe I trusted you,"  
"Please listen to me," I said. He gave me one more furious look and then stormed off his brothers glared at me and then they followed him.

"Oh, dear you gonna go and cry to your pathetic poor mother," Tess said tauntingly I heard people in the crowd snicker. I felt my eyes well up and then someone pull me away,  
"Oh no you don't not here," said Caitlyn. "Come on come with me," She led me to deep into the woods to the spot we'd set up as our hideaway, and there I finally broke down. She hugged me tight, and just held me as I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I sighed, the bell rang and I got up along with everyone else, today was the last day of school, I could hear people talking about how they were going to spend their summer. I envied them, I wasn't going anywhere. "So Mitchie, did you get into Camp Rock," said my best friend, Sierra.  
"No," I said, "My mom's been given three months, I'm spending as much time as I have with her,"  
"Oh my gosh," said Sierra. "I thought she was getting better,"  
"So did I," I said. "But we went to a check up yesterday, and they said it had come back, they said she could have treatment, but she's decided against it," I wiped at my eyes, and Sierra pulled me into a hug.

"I feel so bad moving away when you need me the most," she said.  
"Don't feel guilty," I said. "You weren't to know. I want you to enjoy China, I know how much you've wanted to go,"  
"Come on," she said. "Let's get you home," she drove to school, and since I hadn't got a car yet, she drove me to and from school. We got to my house and I gave her one last hug,  
"I'll miss you Sierra," I said,  
"I'll miss you too," she said. "Call me anytime you like, just not tonight, because I'll be on a plane," I got out of her car and watched her drive away, and then I made my way into my house. A house that would soon be empty, with only me living there, if I didn't get put into foster care.

Okay, I'm sure you're a little confused, well I'll explain. My dad died when I was eight, and so me and my mom moved to this house here in New Jersey. Everything was wonderful. But then she got sick. At first we thought it was just a virus, but after three weeks it hadn't budged, along with a bruise she had gotten three weeks before. I took her to the doctors and that was when my world fell apart. She had leukaemia.

She began responding to the treatment, and seemed to be doing well, but the cancer was aggressive and made her very weak. And then yesterday, we went to the doctors as she'd been feeling sick again, and he told us it had returned. My mom had decided to refuse the treatment, it was only going to give her another six months anyway. She had decided to die.

I let myself in and saw her on the phone, with a huge smile on her face. "Oh thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to us," she said, and with that she hung up.  
"What's going on," I said.  
"We're going to Camp Rock," she screamed at me.  
"What," I said. "How,"  
"Well I looked on the website and it turns out they need kitchen staff, and well since I have catering experience they want me to work, there, and you get a discounted rate," she said.

"But mom you're supposed to be taking it easy," I said.  
"Mitchie, Camp Rock only lasts four weeks," she said. "I have three months, and I want you to go to Camp Rock," I sighed, she had a point, I knew it would mean a lot to her.  
"When do we leave," I said.  
"Well now," she said. "It will take us four hours to get there and we need to get there before Camp starts tomorrow,"  
"Oh my god mom," I said.

I rushed upstairs and threw some clothes into a bag, and grabbed my guitar did a quick double check of everything and then made my way downstairs. Mom had put on one of her wigs and it made her look so much better. "I don't want people to know Mitchie," she said.  
"Well then what do I say if people ask me about you," I said.  
"You'll think of something," she said.

I got into the car and we set off, I protested when mom wanted to drive, but I gave in, I don't think it had sunk in yet for her. We got to a rest stop after about two hours and she was really tired, so I switched and drove the rest of the way to the camp. As we arrived I really couldn't hold in my grin. It was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I parked the car in the car park, and we got out and walked to the reception desk. A man was sat on the desk with a woman by his side. "Hello," he said in an English accent, "Welcome to Camp Rock, you must be Connie,"  
"I am it's a pleasure to meet you," my mom said shaking his hand. "This is my daughter Mitchie,"  
"Hi," I said.  
"Hello," he said. "I'm Brown Cessario owner of Camp Rock,"

"Mitchie dear why don't you sign in and then I'll show you where your cabin is," he said. I signed my name onto the form, the lady smiled at me and then picked up my things and followed my mom out of the room. Our cabin wasn't very far away, it was nice, it had two beds, an area on the deck to sit out on, just nice.  
"I'll leave you to get settled in, Connie I'll need you to start at nine am," he said. "Mitchie you should come to the hall at ten, that's when Camp officially starts,"

"Thank you," said my mom. "You don't know how much this means to her,"  
"It's my pleasure," said Brown. "I'll leave you for the night, see you in the morning,"  
"Goodnight," we both said.  
"He seems nice," said my mom.  
"Yeah he does," I said.

I got into bed that night feeling much better than before, I was here at Camp Rock, the place I'd dreamed of for years. I couldn't wait for the next day.

As I made my way to the hall I smiled, there were so many people here all here one purpose, music. I walked around admiring everything, and then I bumped into a girl. She looked at me like dirt and scowled. "I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't see you,"  
"Obviously," she said and walked off.  
"Don't let her bother you," said a voice. I turned and saw a curly haired girl, "She thinks she rules this place cuz her mom's famous,"  
"Really," I said. "I'm Mitchie, by the way,"  
"Caitlyn," she said.

"Welcome, Camp Rockers," Brown's voice suddenly said. "I see familiar and new faces, which is great, this year we are really going to rock it. Now then those of you who have read the brochure for this year, will know that it said that we have some special guests, please welcome my nephews, Connect 3," The crowd suddenly went wild.  
"Oh my god," I said.  
"You like them huh," Caitlyn said.  
"I do, there's just something about them," I said.

I looked at the three boys on the stage, they were smiling except for one, Shane Gray. He had a false smile on his face, I could just tell. We all left after that, I had singing with Brown. I walked into the room and was suddenly very nervous, I had never sung in front of anyone, what if I wasn't good. I didn't have time to worry as I was called upon to sing,

"Let's see if she can't screw this up," whispered the blond girl, who I now knew as Tess to a friends who snickered.  
"Come on Mitchie," said Brown. "I want to hear you,"

I sighed, and began to sing a song I wrote recently;

_Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make a future what I want to  
If I can become anyone  
And know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?_

"Was that an original," said Brown.  
"Yeah," I said. "It's not amazing,"  
"It was amazing," said Caitlyn.  
"If you work on your confidence Mitchie you'll be really good," said Brown.

The rest of the lesson, past and as we were walking towards the lunch hall Tess shoved me, and I bumped straight into a hard chest. "Look where you're going," said the voice of Shane Gray.  
"I got pushed," I said.  
"Whatever," he said as he walked off, it seemed he really was the jerk that had been reported on Hot Tunes. I ate lunch with Caitlyn and then I had a free period, in which I didn't have much to do. I decided to go on a walk with my guitar.

I walked around and then heard music coming from a spot by the lake, Shane and his brothers were playing some kind of melody that was different from what they usually played but it sounded really good. I was going to just stand there and listen at first but then the wind blew dust up my nose and I sneezed loudly alerting them that I was there. "Can't we get some piece," Shane grumbled,  
"Sorry," I said.  
"Don't worry about it," said Nate. "We can't stop you from walking by,"  
"That music sounded kind of different," I said.  
"Than our usual cookie cutter popstar stuff," said Shane, "Sorry to disappoint,"  
"You didn't I liked it," I said. "It was good for cookie cutter popstar stuff,"  
"Wow you really know how to make us feel better," said Jason.  
"I thought you guys loved your sound, you're like legends here," I said.  
"We only write the stuff our label thinks will sell, we don't write the stuff we really want to," said Shane.  
"You don't think that song would sell," I said.  
"We don't really know," said Nate.  
"Well you won't know until you try," I said. "And I know of one person who would buy that song,"

"Really you would buy that," said Shane.  
"I'd have to hear the finished piece but yeah I would," I said. "I should get going,"  
"It was nice to meet you…" said Shane,  
"Mitchie," I said. "I'm Mitchie,"  
"See you around Mitchie," he said. I blushed slightly and then left them to it. I hoped that they would finish that song it sounded really good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

__I was sitting in the hall putting plates out for lunch, I helped out in the kitchen, as a way of making sure my mom was okay. I really didn't want her putting any unnecessary strain on herself, she was already weaker than she had been. There was a piano in the corner of the room and I sat at it, just playing some chords, and then decided to play a song I was currently working on.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I sighed, I could work on this later. I went back to my cabin to get changed and then walked back to the hall, I didn't want people knowing that the only way I had been able to come here was because my mom worked here. I sat with Caitlyn and her friends Lola, Barron and Sander. "So Mitchie, do you have any siblings," said Lola.  
"No I'm an only child," I said.  
"What do your parents do," she said.  
"Well my dad used to own a hardware store," I said.  
"Oh my god that's pathetic," said a voice, Tess was sat at the table beside us.  
"You say he used to," said Lola.  
"He died when I was eight," I said.  
"Oh my gosh," she said. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago," I said.  
"What about your mom," said Caitlyn.  
"She's a chef," I said. "She's in China at the moment, though finding work out there,"  
"Really is she any good," said Lola.  
"She's cooked for a few famous people," I said, feeling horrible for lying but I could help it, it was my mom's wish.  
"That's sounds so cool," said Tess, "Come and sit with us,"

"I'm fine over here thanks," I said.  
"So you'd rather hang out with these losers," she said.  
"Well they're nicer than you," I said. She was quiet after that. The others looked at me in shock. "What,"  
"It's just no one ever says no to hanging around with Tess," said Caitlyn.  
"Well I'm not no one, I'm Mitchie and I make decisions for myself," I said. I had a real laugh with the girls and guys and then Tess accidentally tripped.

"Oh my gosh," said Caitlyn she hadn't seen it was Tess, but when she did, "Actually I'm not," Tess then decided to throw food over her. "Now that was on purpose," they got involved into a huge food fight, and I tried to get them to stop but it made it look like I was holding the plate for them.  
"Enough," said a voice. Brown walked over to us, "You three my office now,"

Caitlyn and Tess tried to tell him what happened but it sounded like a different language. "Okay enough," he said looking exasperated. "Who actually started it,"  
"Caitlyn," said Tess.  
"No, it was Tess," said Caitlyn.  
"Mitchie," said Brown.  
"It started off as an accident, but then it escalated," I said.  
"Okay," he said. "Caitlyn you can help in the kitchen's and Tess, you can help the cleaning staff,"

"I am not doing anything of the sort," said Tess.  
"You will do as you're told," said Brown. She stalked off, "Don't worry Caitlyn, I know she probably started it, but I have to be fair to everyone,"  
"I know," said Caitlyn.  
"Plus, Mitchie and her mom need all the help they can get," he said.  
"I thought your mom was in China," said Caitlyn, looking a little angry.  
"I'll tell you, both but please don't tell anyone else," I said.

"My mom is dying," I said, and as I said it, I finally began to realise it. "She wanted me to come here, she applied so that we'd be able to afford it, and then told me she didn't want people to know, I know I shouldn't have lied,"  
"Oh Mitchie," said Caitlyn. "I understand, come on let's go to hip hop,"  
"Yeah okay," I said.  
"Oh by the way Mitchie, my nephews spoke about you earlier," said Brown.  
"Really, what did they say," I said.  
"That they may have a word with their label," he said. "They wanted me to thank you,"  
"Tell them I said you're welcome," I said.

I made my way to hip hop with Caitlyn and we sat down and waited, but Shane didn't turn up. He seemed okay earlier, but apparently he'd had a hissy fit and had refused to come. I had a feeling though that something was going on, and that was why he was acting the way he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The first week of camp passed, and before I knew it, it was time for Campfire Jam. Caitlyn wanted me to sing, but I was really nervous and said that I would sing at the Beach Jam, although we did have to hear Tess singing about how she was too cool for us, god can that girl get anymore up herself. She agreed, and then we heard people talking about something Shane had said. Apparently he had heard someone singing and wanted to find out who it was. I was curious could it be me? But I put it to the back of my mind, that was just a fantasy.

I was walking out of the kitchen when I walked into him, "Are you hungry," he said looking at the box I had with tacos and nachos in it.  
"Maybe," I said.  
"I wanted to run something by you are you busy," he said.  
"Why me," I said as he led me to a secluded spot near the lake.  
"Because you just seem different to everyone here," he said. "I know we only said like a few words but you seem like the kind of person I can trust,"

"Well what did you want to show me," I said, I actually couldn't believe that Shan Gray was talking to me. His jerky attitude seemed to have disappeared. If he was like this all the time then he would not have so many people say bad things about him. "I heard this girl singing and her voice, reminded me of what music is all about, and I just wrote this,"

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Panting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_I gotta find you_

"Wow," I said. "That was really good,"  
"You think so," he said.  
"Of course," I said. "I hope you find this girl, she sounds amazing,"  
"I do too," he said. "So what do you have next,"  
"Hip hop with a certain teacher, but I'm not sure he'll turn up," I said smirking.  
"I didn't mean to skip last week," he said. "I was just stressed out and didn't want to have to teach too, I needed to clear my head,"

"I understand," I said. "But you know if you were like this all the time, people would warm up to you more,"  
"Like they don't already," he said.  
"Jerk," I said, laughing,  
"I'm kidding," he said.  
"I know that's why I laughed," I said. "Well I best go, who knows what they'll say if we arrive together,"  
"Yeah that would be even bigger gossip than your mom being a chef in China," he said.  
"You heard about that," I said nervously.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Oh, I didn't think it would be that much of a deal," I said. "I'll see you in a bit okay,"  
"You will, I am going to turn up this time," he said.

I walked to the classroom, with a big smile on my face, does it sound really stupid to say that I have a crush? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Another week had past and my mom was getting much weaker. She'd had to skip a few shifts, because she simply hasn't had the energy. I hate seeing her like that, but what can I do, she's refused treatment. If only I could take away her pain, because as much as she denied it, I knew she was in pain. Today was the day before Beach Jam, I was walking down towards the docks, it was peaceful here, and it was a great place to write.

I had become friends with Shane, and his brothers over the past week, they were such nice guys, I really didn't feel like I was in the presence of world famous people, just guys who loved music. Caitlyn had also joined us and it seemed she was getting a crush too, and judging from the way he looked at her, Nate felt the same way. I had an ongoing bet with Shane now on when they would finally admit how they felt. I got to the docks and heard a voice singing.

Shane was sitting against a canoe, singing words and then writing them down. "So does your voice sound better over here," I said.  
"Well why don't we get in one of these things, and we can see," he said. I laughed and we got into a canoe and paddled out onto the lake, the sun was hot and it was relaxing.  
"So have you found your special girl yet," I said.  
"Are you jealous Miss Torres," he said.  
"Jerk," I said.  
"Hey being a jerk is part of the Rockstar Image," he said.  
"Keeping up an image is tiring," I said.

"It is," he said. "Thing is though, I never know if people are hanging around me because of the free stuff,"  
"Oh definitely the free stuff," I said. "I'm kidding,"  
"People fake around us so much, that we really don't know who to trust," he said. "Have you ever had that, I mean you're mom has cooked for famous people right,"  
"Yeah she has," about five years ago I thought in my head. "But people have stopped for now,"  
"It's nice talking to someone who gets it," he said.  
"I guess it is," I said, feeling really guilty, I would have to talk to my mom tonight.

We ended up soaking wet when we got back onto land, he had made a comment and I had splashed him in response, and we'd gotten into a war. I sighed happily, I had made the decision that I would tell Shane and his brothers tomorrow. Hopefully they would understand.

I began speaking to my mom about it later that night, "Mom," I said. "I think I want to tell my friends about you,"  
"Mitchie," she said. "I know it hurt's but I don't want people knowing that the once amazing Connie Torres, has changed so much,"  
"But mom, it will hurt people if they find out I lied," I said.  
"Mitchie, you have just under two weeks till Final Jam, please for me," she said.

"Fine," I said, I couldn't say no to her. "I'm going to bed,"  
"Goodnight sweetheart," she said. "Things are going to be fine," I still couldn't believe that she was in denial about what was happening to her. I had a very restless sleep that night, what should I do, tell Shane, or listen to my mom, either way someone was going to get hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, I was going to tell my friends, but life never works out the way you want it too. Classes were fine, really good, but I had feeling something was going to happen. I pushed the feelings to the back of my head though, cuz I didn't want to spoil everyone else's fun. The weird thing was Tess kept looking at me, as if she knew something. But how could she know anything unless, She had heard me and my mom talking last night.

Panic rushed through me, and I told Caitlyn my fears. "No matter what happens Mitchie, I'm on your side,"_  
_"But what if she turns the whole camp against me," I said.  
"If they don't give you a chance to explain yourself then screw them," she said. "Come on it's time for Beach Jam. And don't worry I'm not going to make you sing, I can see you're already too nervous,"  
"I really don't think I could handle it," I said.

We made our way out to where the rest of the camp was gathered, we sat on the front row, and waited for Brown, and Dee. "Right then rockers," said Brown's voice. "I have a real treat for you guys today, I've finally persuaded my nephews to sing a song," my nerves momentarily disappeared, I wanted to know if they were going to sing the new song they'd been working on. They came out onto the stage, with their guitars, well Jason and Nate, did Shane didn't have one.

"Hey guys, we're going to play something a little different than our usual sound, let us know what you think, this is called Play My Music," Shane said into the microphone;

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah  
_  
_They finished the song and I was stunned, it was amazing, but just as I was about to congratulate them, Tess asked the question I'd been dreading. "So Mitchie," she said. "Tell us about your mom again,"  
"Tess," said Caitlyn.  
"Well she's amazing," I said.  
"What is her signature dish," Tess said.  
"Honestly Spanish Omelette," I said.

"Does she own a restaurant," she said.  
"She used to," I said. "But we had to close it down,"  
"So what is she doing now," said Tess smirking.  
"Tess really shut up," said Caitlyn.  
"She's just a cook," I said.  
"And where does she cook," said Tess.

"Here," I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry did I just hear that right," Tess said. "Did you just say your mom cooks here, I thought you said she was famous,"  
"She was," I said. "About five years ago,"  
"So you lied about her," said Tess. "What thought you could become popular because of your mom, that's really pathetic, but I heard she poisoned people that's why she had to close down her restaurant, we better be careful guys,"

"That was not why it closed," I said.  
"And how do we know you're not lying," she said.  
"Mitchie, is this true," said a voice, I turned and saw the guys looking angry, but I could see hurt there too.  
"Please, I was going to tell you, I swear," I said.  
"You lied to us," said Shane.  
"Please let me explain," I said.  
"What so you can lie again," said Tess smirking.  
"Tess you only found out half the story," said Caitlyn,  
"You knew," said Nate angrily.  
"It wasn't my secret to tell," she said.

"Who cares why she did it," said Tess. "She lied and betrayed our trust,"  
"No, please," I said.  
"Save it," said Shane. "I can't believe I trusted you,"  
"Please listen to me," I said. He gave me one more furious look and then stormed off his brothers glared at me and then they followed him.

"Oh, dear you gonna go and cry to your pathetic poor mother," Tess said tauntingly I heard people in the crowd snicker. I felt my eyes well up and then someone pull me away,  
"Oh no you don't not here," said Caitlyn. "Come on come with me," She led me to deep into the woods to the spot we'd set up as our hideaway, and there I finally broke down. She hugged me tight, and just held me as I cried. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

I stayed like that for a while, I couldn't help but think I'd hurt Shane. "Mitchie they'll come round," said Caitlyn.  
"Did you see the look on their faces, Caitlyn," I said.  
"Yes, but they were angry and hurt," she said. "Once they calm down they'll talk to you,"  
"I hope you're right Caitlyn," I said, I wiped at my face and got up, it was now lunch time. Time to face the music.

Caitlyn held my hand tightly, as we walked into the hall, I could feel everyone looking at me. I felt a few inches tall. Tess went to open her mouth, "Say anything and I will hit you," said Caitlyn.  
"Why are you sticking up for her," she said.  
"Because I know why she lied," said Caitlyn. "And if any of you knew you would understand," I heard crashing and banging coming from the kitchen, I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom on the floor.

"Mom," I said. "Are you okay,"  
"I'm fine, I just felt a bit faint," she said, a little confused.  
"Come on," I said. "You need rest, let's go back to the cabin," me and Caitlyn helped her up and walked out of the back door. We got back to our cabin and I got her settled into bed. I took her wig off, as it caused irritation to her skin when she was asleep and then walked back outside.  
"She's getting worse Caitlyn," I said.  
"I know," she said. "She looks like she's lost weight too,"  
"She has," I said. "I don't think she's going to last three months,"  
"I wish I could help," Caitlyn said,  
"No one can," I said. "She's dying, that's something no amount of drugs can change,"

"I'm going to be here for you every step of the way," she said. Caitlyn had hip hop now, but I really couldn't go, I didn't want to face Shane. Not yet.

"Mitchie," said my mom. "Come on a walk with me,"  
"You should be resting mom," I said.  
"I can't rest without taking with you first," she said. I got up and we walked to the lake, I saw people staring, and realised mom hadn't put her wig back on. We sat on the docks, and I waited for her to start.

"Do you think I'm selfish," she said.  
"Of course I don't," I said.  
"I'm sorry about what happened today," she said. "I realise how stupid I was,"  
"It wasn't stupid mom," I said. "You just don't want people to know that's all,"  
"It's not just that," she said. "I'm scared Mitchie,"  
"Oh mom," I said. "Come here," I pulled her close as she broke down which caused me to start crying too.

"I'm not scared of death," she said. "I'm scared for you,"  
"You don't have to be scared for me," I said, wiping at my tears. "I'll be fine,"  
"Mitchie you don't have anyone to look after you," she said.  
"Mom I'm sixteen now," I said. "I'm capable of looking after myself,"  
"I know, you've grown up so fast," she said. "I'm so sorry,"  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for," I said.

"I do," she said. "All of the most important events a mom should see, and I won't get to see them,"  
"You will," I said. "You'll be looking down on me,"  
"Who says I'm going to heaven," she said.  
"Mom of course you are," I said. "You are the most amazing person in the whole world, and I love you so much,"  
"I know and I love you too," she said kissing my cheek. "I'll always be with you,"  
"I know," I said.

"I don't think I'm going to last three months Mitchie," she said.  
"Mom don't say that," I said.  
"Mitchie," she said. "I just know it's going to happen soon, and I want you to sing at my funeral,"  
"What do you want me to sing," I said, my tears really hadn't stopped today.  
"You'll think of something," she said. "Now come on, we have to get back,"  
"Yeah I guess we do," I said. I held out my hand and helped her up, she really had lost weight.

I got her settled into bed again, it was now eight, and sat out on the dock. I don't know about my mom being scared, but I was too. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

I went to bed not long after, and like the night before I didn't sleep soundly, my mom had said she wasn't going to last much longer, how long would I have with her. She was coughing when I woke up, I grabbed her a glass of water, she looked very pale today. "Are you okay mom," I said.  
"It's just a couch Mitchie," she said. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to go to work today,"  
"I wouldn't expect you to," I said. "Now are you going to be okay while I go and get some breakfast," she nodded weakly and sat up.

I heard a knock at the door, "Hey Mitchie," said Caitlyn. I walked out of the room and followed her to the hall. "How is she,"  
"She's not good at all," I said. "We had a talk last night, she doesn't think she's got much longer,"  
"Oh Mitchie," she said.  
"She told me she was scared," I said. "But I'm scared too,"  
"I know you are," said Caitlyn, she hugged me for the second time as I broke down again.

We made our way to the hall some time later, and that was when I saw the guys for the first time since yesterday. People went quiet as they came in, wondering what they would say. They didn't say anything, "God is she still upset," said Tess. "What you think you'll get sympathy,"  
"Shut up Tess," I said. "You have no idea why am upset right now,"  
"I'm sure it's something pathetic," she said, to her friends. "Did you see that bald lady last night,"  
"Be very careful about what you say Tess," said Caitlyn.

"Wait a minute," said Tess. "She looked just like you, is that why she closed her restaurant, she didn't want people seeing her little problem,"  
"Carry on Tess," said Caitlyn. "And I won't hesitate to put your nose out of joint,"  
"I'm sure Mitchie can fight her own battles," said Tess. "So Mitchie what kind of disease does your mom have, and can I get because I really don't want catch...," It all happened so fast. My fist connected with her jaw.

"Oh my god did you see that," said Tess. "The girls a lunatic,"  
"You were asking for it," I said. "Now leave me alone, and get some ice you'll need it," Tess stalked off and everyone stared at me.  
"That was awesome," said Caitlyn. "Now come on I want breakfast,"  
"I'd actually forgotten about that," I said. I sat back down and ate an omelette, it was nice but not nearly as nice as my mom's. "Well I'm going to take this back to my mom, can you cover for me,"  
"Sure," she said.

"Why are you skipping class," said Brown, I wasn't aware he was here.  
"My mom," I said. "She's not well, I need to take care of her,"  
"Okay," he said. People looked at him stunned.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Go on," he said.

I did, I walked back to the cabin with the food, I could hear mom coughing from outside. "Oh my god mom," I said. She was trying to get out of bed. "Don't strain yourself,"  
"I wanted to go to the bathroom, but I couldn't get up, and now I've wet the bed," she said.  
"Oh mom," I said. "Let's get you a change of clothes," I got out a pair of pyjamas and she held me ever so tightly as I helped her into them, she was finding it difficult to stand. "Now sit down and I'll change the beds,"  
"I'm sorry Mitchie," she said.

"Don't worry about it mom," I said. "Accidents happen," I changed the sheets and put the others into the laundry basket. "Mitchie," said my mom. "It hurts,"  
"What does," I said.  
"Everything," she said suddenly crying out in agony. "Make it stop," suddenly her eyes rolled and she fell to the floor I managed to catch her quickly.  
"Oh god, mom," I said. "I'm gonna call for help okay," I grabbed my phone and then realised I didn't have Caitlyn's number. I looked on the brochure I had and called Brown's mobile, I prayed he would pick up.

"Hello, Brown's phone," said Shane's voice.  
"Oh my god," I said. "Shane I need you to help me please,"  
"Mitchie why are you calling Brown," Shane said. "Look I don't want to talk,"  
"No please don't hang up," I said now sobbing into the phone, "I need you to help me,"  
"What, Mitchie...,"  
"It's my mom she's collapsed she needs help," I said. "Look just help me take her to the hospital,"  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, what's your cabin number," he said.

"20," I said and then I hung up  
"Mitchie, open the door," said Shane's voice. I got up and opened it, his eyes widened when he saw my mom. "Oh my god," he said. "What happened,"  
"She has leukaemia, she started coughing earlier, and then she just started screaming about being in pain and then she collapsed," I said trying to get some control into my voice.

"Okay," she said. "Let's get her to a hospital and then we can talk," He helped me carry her to the car and drove us to the nearby hospital, We got there and the medical team took over and rushed her away to see what was wrong. Shane left to call Nate as he was with Brown and then he came back and sat next to me.

"Mitchie," said Shane. "Is she why you lied,"  
"She didn't want anyone to know," I said. "She hates people feeling sorry for her,"  
"How long has she had leukaemia," he said.  
"Six months," I said. "We thought she was getting better, but then the day before we came here she got told she only had three months, but she told me the other night that she wasn't going to last that long,"  
"Oh Mitchie come here," he said pulling me into his arms and holding me close.

"Brown and my brothers are coming and Caitlyn she demanded to know as soon as Nate said what hospital," he said, he held me close and we stayed like that for a while and then I heard footsteps.  
"Mitchie," said Caitlyn's voice. "Have you heard anything," I shook my head.  
"Mitchie we're really sorry, we should have given you a chance to explain," said Nate.  
"Don't worry about it," I said. "I shouldn't have lied,"

"Mitchie Torres," said a voice, I looked up and saw a doctor with an unemotional face. "Can you come with me please,"  
"Can someone come with me," I said. He nodded and I gripped Shane's hand as we followed the doctor to an empty room. It was in that room that my entire life fell apart...


End file.
